


You Are?!

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Eventually Wolfstar* It was the beginning of sixth year. Today I was going to tell the guys. I was going to tell them my biggest secret – other than being a werewolf. I just had to find the right word to say it, and Merlin knows how long that would take. So, I was standing there, in the bathroom of the door, looking in the mirror, trying to find the right words to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD

**Remus**

It was the beginning of sixth year. Today I was going to tell the guys. I was going to tell them my biggest secret – other than being a werewolf. I just had to find the right word to say it, and Merlin knows how long that would take. So, I was standing there, in the bathroom of the door, looking in the mirror, trying to find the right words to say. It just wasn't working for me. Normally, I was good at finding things to say, but obviously, today...my brain didn't want to co-operate with me!

"Ok. Guys, I need to tell you something." I said, to the mirror. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think I've finally figured it out. You see, the thing is that...I think anyway...that I...um...that I'm gay."

I stood there for a second in the silence, before groaning to myself. I gently placed my head on the cool surface of the counter, lacing my fingers together on the back of my head. It was hard and I didn't like it. I really didn't like it. I just wished it could all be over already, just so I didn't have to find a way to tell them and then _actually_ tell the three of them. I was hoping that they would take the news well. I mean, it would be weird if they accepted the fact that I was a werewolf but not the fact that that I was gay. But I still had the worries, you know.

"It would be easier if I could just say 'guys I'm gay', instead of going through a whole bloody speech." I scolded myself, quietly. "But _no_ , I _have_ to go through the bloody speech don't I!"

"Well maybe you don't have to, mate." James' voice came from the door.

My head snapped up.

"Shit!" I breathed.

* * *

"Moony, open the door!"James called.

"No!" I yelled back.

As soon as I had seen the three of them standing there, I had slammed the door as quickly as I could and locked it. I had been locked in the bathroom in the dorm for fifteen minutes now, curled in the corner furthest away from the door, knees dragged up to my chest.

"Come on! Just open the door!" James called, again.

"No!" I yelled, again. "Can't make me!"

"Remus, open the door or we'll open it." Sirius said."

"No!"

"Have it your way then."

I could hear the three of them trying various spells on the door, though they didn't work. They then turned to trying to bash the door down. I did not think that they would try that. So, because the door wasn't as strong as it could be, it didn't take long before it was swinging on its hinges. Sirius stood there rubbing his right arm, frowning at the door. James and Peter were right behind him. I refused to look at any of them, resting my forehead on my knees, glaring down at my lap. I didn't really want to look at them. The embarrassment was bad enough. I heard footsteps come closer and felt someone poke the top of my head. I did laugh a little, but you would if someone came up and did it to you.

"So, you're gay." it was James.

Still not looking up, I nodded. I gripped my knees tighter, pressing my forehead further into my knees. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go and I didn't really picture them finding out while the three of us were in the bathroom, with me refusing to look up at them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

I just shrugged. To be honest, I didn't actually know why I didn't tell them from the start, other than thinking about what their reactions would be. I honestly didn't know. At all. I sighed, curling in on myself even more, pressing back into the wall. If the wall or floor would open up and swallow me whole, it would have been great, but _no_. I had to stay sitting there. That was not a good thing for me.

"You're a stupid bastard for keeping this from us." James muttered. "You know we wouldn't care."

I just sat there. I didn't feel like talking. I felt like crawling under the covers of my bed and hiding there forever, until this all blew over and they forgot it. Though I don't think that would ever happen really. I mean, you couldn't really forget that one of your three best mates was gay, could you. Lucky me, huh?

"Wanna talk about it?" Peter asked.

I shook my head. Like I said, I didn't feel like talking. I couldn't help but notice that Sirius hadn't said anything. To be honest, he was the one I was most worried about. While both James and Sirius were pureblood, James' family were more accepting of other people: muggles, muggleborns...me – even though, in his family, James was the only one that knew about me being a werewolf. Sirius had been taught, from an early age, that purebloods were better than anything/anyone else and that you shouldn't associate with anyone that wasn't of pureblood, etcetera. Even though Sirius abandoned all of that – thank God – I still didn't know if he'd be fine with this new bit of information about me. And the fact he wasn't talking made me worried.

"Look, Moons, we're going down to the lake." James said. "If you want, join us. Or you can stay here and we can talk about this later."

I nodded, not making any move to leave.

"We'll see you later, then, mate." James told me.

I heard the three of them leave, but I didn't move until I heard the dorm door close. When I did, I groaned and stood up, dragging myself out of the bathroom and chucking myself down on my bed. I just had to keep reminding myself that it could have gone worse.


	2. Explination

** Remus **

After a couple of days, I had fully relaxed back into everything. I wasn't as jumpy or nervous as I was after the guys found out. I thought everything had gone back to normal. But boy was I wrong. I had noticed that Sirius had started avoiding me. And I mean staying-as-far-away-from-me-as-possible-at-all-tim es kind of avoiding me. It was subtle at first; I barely noticed. But then I started to realise that he wouldn't stand near me, he would rarely talk to me. Then he would never stay in the same room as me for long. That had hurt. And I mean, _really_ hurt. Out of all of my friends at Hogwarts, Sirius was my best friend. Not to mention, I also had a...little...thing for him. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. But now, he was acting as if I had the plague. No one else seemed to realise the sudden change in Sirius' behaviour. Only me. Not even _James_ realised. I would have asked James if he knew what was going on with Sirius, why he was acting so strangely...but if he didn't even notice that his best friend was avoiding one of his other mates...what good would it do? It would make James ask me questions, and my question would go unanswered. So I had to skip all of that and just find Sirius. Ask him myself what was going on, why he was acting like this. Problem was, it was all fine and dandy thinking this plan up in my head, but when it actually came to putting it into action...I was most likely screwed.

* * *

After lessons one Friday afternoon, I followed Sirius after he had slipped away. He didn't notice I was there...I could be very sneaky when I wanted to be. He ended up going into the Room of Requirement. Well, that was a bonus, I guess. I followed quietly, opening and closing the door as silently as possible. Sirius had his back to the door, so didn't see me right away. He was standing, though he was next to an armchair. I would have looked around the room if I wasn't too busy watching him. Waiting for him to turn around so I could just ask him. Yeah, I knew waiting for him to figure out I was there meant I was putting it off, but I didn't really care. I was nervous. Though the longer I waited, the more nervous I got.

I stood there for what felt like hours, when in reality it had only been a three and a half minutes. It was then that Sirius decided to turn around. When he saw me, he froze. Eyes widening a little and body stiffening slightly.

"So this is where you've been running off to, for the past three weeks then." I said, monotone.

"You noticed." Sirius sighed.

I glared at him for a second, irritation building up slowly. Did he think I was stupid?

"Of course I noticed! I'm not blind!" I yelled. "Merlin, Sirius, what the fuck?!"

He just stood there; taken aback by my sudden outburst. To be honest, I was surprised at myself. I never intended to yell at him, just calmly sort it out as adults. Obviously that plan had been thrown out of the window. Sirius had the decency to look sorry, cringing ever so slightly.

"Look, Rem, mate...I'm sorry. It's just..." Sirius started.

"You can't deal with the fact I'm gay?" I dead-panned, interrupting.

"No, that's not what I was going to say!"

"Then what?! Because that's the only reason I can come up with!"

I didn't see him move. One moment, Sirius was standing in front of me, that next he's kissing me. His hands had curled around my waist. I stood there, eyes wide, not moving a muscle. As suddenly as Sirius had appeared, he was gone, letting me go and taking a step back. I blink a few times, trying to get my head back into some kind of order. Trying to form a coherent thought. It was proving to be a very difficult task indeed.

"That's why." Sirius told me quietly. "As soon as we heard you say, that was all I could think of doing. The more time I spent with you, the worse it got. Even when I _wasn't_ near you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

It took a while for my mind to process his words. But as soon as it did, I took a few hesitant steps towards Sirius, whose eyes were now fixed to the floor. Soon I was in front of him. I bit my lip before taking a deep breath, running my tongue over them quickly. I leant forward, pressing my lips back to his. I didn't know what to do really so I just stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling back. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't let that get the better of me. At least we were alone in the Room of Requirement. Sirius had looked up properly by now, watching me closely. I don't know what he was looking for or whether he found it or not. Either way was good, since the next thing I knew Sirius' hands were back round my waist pulling me closer to him, as he crashed our lips together for a third time. The other times had been different, gentle and soft. This one...not so much. I liked it! My arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his short black hair gently. Sirius' tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small sigh escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Sirius' grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, taking me by surprise. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide, my hand in his hair gripping tightly. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Sirius rested his forehead against mine.

"I've had to deal with the same thing." I panted. "I just handled it better than you did."

"Don't you always?" Sirius chuckled.

I grinned at him, still trying to catch my breath. I guessed there and then that I was going to have to catch my breath a whole lot more than before from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
